1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of processing a sound signal, and more particularly to a technology of suppressing or enhancing a reverberation component contained in a sound signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of suppressing a reverberation component contained in a sound signal has been proposed. For example, patent literature 1 discloses a technology of estimating a predictive filter coefficient of a reverberation component contained in a sound signal using a probability model of the predictive filter coefficient to estimate the reverberation component and suppressing the reverberation component using a predictive filter after estimation. Also, non-patent literature 1 discloses a technology of estimating an inverse filter of a transfer function from a sound generation source to a sound receiving point and applying the inverse filter after estimation to a sound signal to suppress a reverberation component.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-212599    [Non-Patent Literature 1] K. Furuya, et al. “Robust speech dereverberation using multichannel blind deconvolution with spectral subtraction”, IEEE Transactions on Audio, Speech, and Language Processing, vol. 15, no. 5, p. 1579-1591, 2007